A rácsok túloldalán
by Mavischi
Summary: Roy Mustang és Maes Hughes frissen kiképzett újoncok, aki szinte azonnal bekerülnek egy katonai büntetőtáborba. Folyamatos ásatás a só sivatag közepén, aminek a Führernek is köze van. Mire jön rá Maes,ami miatt évek múlva megölik őt?


_**A rácsok túloldalán**_

Kegyetlen forrósággal tűzött a nap Amestris déli részén fekvő só sivatagra, melynek közepén a méltán híres katonai büntetőtábor terült el. A tábor központ nagyudvarán, egy óriás, beláthatatlan mélységű gödör süllyedt több száz méter mélyen a Föld magja felé.  
A nap, a legmagasabb ponton izzott, mikor egy teherautó érkezett a négy méter magas, szögesdróttal átfont, rácsos vaskapuk elé. Az ügyeletes tiszt, aki a bejárathoz volt beosztva, intett a sofőrnek, hogy szálljon ki a járműből, aki ennek eleget is tett. Majd miután a kapuügyeletes megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a sofőrnek van engedélye a büntetőtáborba való fuvarozásra, kinyitotta a vaskaput és beengedte a dupla platós teherautót, ami lassú határozottsággal begurult a kellemesnek nem mondható helyre.  
Ezúttal kétféle „áru" érkezett; először a hátsó utánfutót kapcsolták le. Ezen hihetetlen mennyiségű víz volt; só sivatag lévén, nem volt víz a környéken, vagy ha ásás közben találtak is, az ihatatlanul sós volt. Ezért napjában háromszor érkezett víz szállítmány, ami mellé némi élelmet is pakoltak a rakodótérbe. A második utánfutón pedig a szabály- és parancsszegő katonákat hozták. Nagy egy újonc volt köztük, akik teljesen tanácstalanul ácsorogtak a büntetőtábor sós-kavicsos talaján, mikor kiengedték őket a fülledt, felforrósodott ponyva alól. A kinti perzselő szellő is nagyon kellemesnek hatott nekik, hiszen a teherautó szintetikus ponyvája alatt iszonyatosan meleg volt.  
Nem ok nélkül voltak betojva, a nap kegyetlen forrósága kíméletlenül égette a bőrüket, teljesen felszerelkezve, az összes ruhájukkal, minden elképzelhető holmijukkal megpakolt, méretes málhazsákokkal a vállukon, hosszú, vastag szövetű egyenruhájukban majd' megfőttek - az először hűvösnek érzett szellő is hamar kínzóan forróvá vált – ráadásul negyven fok volt… árnyékban. Már ha azt a kevés, sziklák által nyújtott kis részt árnyéknak lehetett nevezni, ami a kerítés mentén húzódott.  
Alig szálltak le a teherautó platójáról, máris egy szigorú, acélos arcvonású férfi lépett eléjük, aki undorodó tekintettel mérte végig az újonnan érkezett csapatot.  
- Sorakozó, nyavalyások! – kiáltotta el magát, mély, recsegő hangján. – Számos oka lehet, amiért ide kerültek, de ugyanakkor számos oka lehet, hogy nem jutnak ki innen élve. – itt tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, majd folytatta. – Ha nem teljesítik a parancsokat, ha lógnak… mi több, szökni próbálnak, úgy a büntetésük hossza, esetenként fél évvel növekszik. Most pedig… pihenj… akinek a nevét mondom, az lépjen előre! – a kezében tartott papírokat felemelte, és tanulmányozni kezdte, majd pár pillanat múlva…  
- Jacques Morson!  
- Uram! – egy szőke, barna szemű, izmosnak tűnő férfi lépett ki a sorból. Egyenesen állt, kezeit a combja mellett egyenesen lefelé feszítve, réveteg tekintettel meredt maga elé.  
- Nem kértem, hogy szólaljon meg! - förmedt rá a felügyelő. Rápillantott a lapra. – Szóval maga rátámadott az egyik parancsnokára… itt az ilyen tetteket, a kivégzőosztag honorálja! – tovább lépett.  
- Roy Mustang! – egy fekete hajú, feketeszemű, vékony fiú lépett előre, arca szinte fehér volt, nem látszott többnek tizenhétnél. – Lássuk csak… szóval te szökni próbáltál?  
- Igen… uram. – válaszolt remegő hangon.  
A felügyelő végig mérte a fiút, és elgondolkodott: _„Egy ilyen tejfeles szájúnak, még a mama szoknyája mellett kellene lennie, nem pedig a harctéren. Látszik rajta, hogy még csak most lett kiképezve valamennyire… no, de itt majd megedződik." _Ez után szó nélkül tovább lépett, hogy felolvassa a következő nevet.  
- Maes Hughes! – egy barna, égnek álló hajú fiatal férfi lépett ki a sorból, maglepő magabiztossággal. – Szóval az ishbaliakkal üzletelünk? Örüljön, hogy ide küldték, és nem a vesztőhelyre, amiért az ellenséggel haverkodik.  
- Örülök, uram!  
- Azt elhiszem, de szerintem kicsit túl nagy a pofád. Nem gondolod?  
- Nem, uram!  
A felügyelő Maes arcához hajolt, már szinte az arcába bújt teljesen, úgy ordított a férfi arcába.  
- Nagyon szar lesz neked, ha ilyen a hozzáállásod és nem veszel vissza magadból, pöcsfej! Világos?  
- Világos, uram! – válaszolt vigyorogva, töretlen magabiztossággal Maes.  
A felügyelő köpött egyet és inkább a papírt nézte tovább.  
- Riki Renzy! – csibészes külsejű fickó lépett előre, bár arcáról semmiféle csibészség nem sugárzott most, inkább valamiféle rettegés. – Hm… maga megerőszakol egy ápolónőt? Oh… megértem, hogy a harctéren, egyesek… - váltott át gúnyos hangnemre - … nem tudják kiélni férfiúi vágyaikat, de ha egyszer valaki arra vetemedik, hogy egy ártatlan, gyenge nőt megerőszakol, annak inkább a saját farkát kéne letépni puszta kézzel, minthogy fegyver fogjon és ezt az egyenruhát hordhassa! – miután végzett a kis monológjával. Tovább lépett a következő elítélthez, és sorban mondta a neveket és a tulajdonosaikhoz tartozó kihágásokat. Húsz perc múlva, végzett, a felügyelő még egyszer végig nézett az újonnan érkezett társaságon, majd hátat fordított nekik, és egy távolabb álló, fehér épület felé mutatott.  
- És most futólépésben a ház mellett sorakozz!  
A maréknyi katona libasorban, egymást követve elindult a ház felé. Oda érve, egy jóval szelídebb modorú férfi várta őket.  
- Egyesével jöjjenek be, majd a kapott holmikkal álljanak vissza a fal mellé! Kapnak még egy új bilétát is, amibe bele lesz írva, a fontosabb adataik, a nevük és, hogy melyik hálókörletbe vannak beosztva. – majd intett a legelsőként álló Morsonnak, aki habozás nélkül bement a hűvösnek tűnő helyiségbe.  
- Neve? – kérdezte az előző férfi, aki most beült egy hosszú pult mögé, és egy papírra jegyzetelt.  
- Jacques Morson.  
- Vércsoportja?  
- Nulla RH pozitív.  
- Kora?  
- Huszonhat.  
- Van valamilyen betegsége, vagy amiről tudnom kellene?  
- Hányok, ha meglátom a felügyelőt. – az asztal mögött ülő férfi felnézett, és bele bámult Morson szemeibe, majd elvigyorodott. – Velem is ez a helyzet – meg vakarta állát. – De ezt a közelébe ne nagyon említse, egy szadista rohadék az a fazon!  
- Ki sem néztem volna belőle… - csóválta fejét Morson, majd átvett egy kis csomagot a pult mögött ülőtől.  
- Pizsama, egy itteni egyenruha, egy pár cipő, amit nem mar ki a só, fogkefe és a biléta… - nyújtotta át külön a kis „nyakba akasztható információs egységet". – A hátoldalán van a barakk száma, azon belül az ágyé… és persze, hogy ki a felügyelő tisztje.  
Morson elcsodálkozott, hogy itt mennyi mindent adnak, de azért elvette a csomagot és megköszönte, és átment a következő helyiségbe.

- Mi az, hogy elveszik a személyes holmijainkat… azt még meg érteném, hogy a fegyvereinket elveszik, de ez már túlzás! – fakadt ki Maes, amikor a csomagjával együtt át ment a második helyiségbe.  
- Nyugalom cimbora! – csitította egy terebélyes fickó, aki rácsos pult mögött ült. – Csak azért van, nehogy valakin úrrá legyen a kísértés, és eltulajdonítsa a cuccaidat, amíg itt vagy…  
- De az isten szerelmére… mégis, kinek kellenének a fényképek a családomról és a barátnőmről?  
- Oh, volt már rá példa, hogy emberek más családját hiányolták…  
- Ch… - Maes kelletlenül odalökte a málháját a fickónak, aki felírta a nevét és a sorszámát egy cetlire, majd egy dobozba téve a holmit, felpakolta az egyik zsúfolt polcra

- Neee! Nem akarom! – tiltakozott Roy. – A hajamat nem engedem levágni!  
- Nyugodjon le fiatalember, ha nem akar tetves lenni, akkor át kell esni ezen a kis „műtéten". – szólt dorgáló hangon, egy idősödő doktornő, aki a soron következő harmadik szobában várta az embereket. Roy végül sóhajtott, lehajtotta a fejét, és kelletlenül tűrte, ahogy egy nagyanyja korú vadidegen nő kopaszra nyírja a fejét.

Riki döbbenten állt a szerszámát és csupasz alfelét vizsgáló doki előtt, aki elmélyülten és minden gátlás nélkül taperolta a jobb helyre is érdemesebb szervét.  
- Nemi betegsége van?  
- Nincs! – jelentette ki sértődött hangon a srác.  
- Aranyér, lábgomba, tetű, székrekedés, gyengén látás… vagy valami hasonló? – Riki először szóhoz sem jutott, csak nagy nehezen tudta kiköpni magából a választ, hogy a felsoroltak közül, és semmilyen hasonló problémája nincsen. Majd, mint akit kergetnek, úgy rohant ki a ház túlsó oldalán lévő ajtón.

Már egy órája ott állhattak, mire mindenki végzett, közben sem pislogni, sem megmukkanni nem mertek, sőt, még levegőt is csak halkan vettek, nehogy kiszúrja őket kedvenc kötekedő felügyelőjük, aki már az első pillanatban a szívükbe lopta magát. Mellette négy másik, régebben ott lévő elítélttel az oldalán.

- Akkor most mindenki megnézi, hogy milyen szám áll a bilétája hátoldalán, majd követi a mellettem lévő embereket, akik megmutatják, hol fognak ezen túl lakni.  
Az első katona előre lépett, és elkiáltotta magát, hogy mindenki jól hallja.  
- Aki a C42-be lett beosztva, az jöjjön utánam!  
Ekkor mindenki nézegetni kezdte a biléta hátulját, majd a társaság negyede elindult a katona után, aki vezette őket. És ez így folytatódott, míg mindenki, elindult a barakkja felé.

Negyed óra múlva, már az összes frissen érkezett elfoglalta helyét.  
- Na, nézd csak, Fred - veregette meg egy vöröses hajú férfi vállát egy másik, kissé kopaszodó. – Megjöttek a friss husik! – Erre a szóra a barakk többi lakója is azonnal felfigyelt, és a két fickó másik hárommal az oldalán elindult a helyiség legvégébe elsétált emberekhez. – Ide nem lehet, csak úgy beköltözni, itt be kell avatni mindenkit, fiúkák!  
- Pofa be kopasz barom, húzd meg magad! – mordul rá Morson. – Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk, és senki nem kíváncsi a szar szövegedre!  
- Igazán? - és a kopasz fickó öklét meglendítve Morson felé ütött, de az kitért előle, elkapta a kezét és a földre terítette, erre a másik négy fickó odaugrott, lerángatták a földön fekvőről, és lefogták.  
- Csak ne olyan hevesen, szarcsimbók! – nem szeretjük mi itt az ilyet!  
- Épp úgy, ahogy mi sem! – szólalt meg mögötte Maes. – Megmondtuk, hogy nem vagyunk rátok kíváncsiak, úgyhogy húzzatok el, amíg szépen mondjuk!  
- Így van! – lépett mellé Riki, oldalán Royjal, utóbbit inkább oda kellett ráncigálni. – Húzzatok a véresbe, különben nem állunk jót magunkért! – és a többi frissen érkezett katona is melléjük állt.  
- Na, ki az erősebb?  
- Gyertek csak, mi többen vagyunk!  
- Kotrás, pöcsök!

A helyzet azonnal eldőlt, két ellenséges csapat állt egymással szemben, lakott ugyanazon barakkban. Bár az egyik jócskán a másik feltett állt, ugyanis a régebben ott lévők közül sem volt mindenki az öt kötekedő pasas oldalán… sőt, ők öten voltak, majd' ötven emberrel szemben.

- Na, mi lesz? Nem jöttök? – kérdezte Morson gúnyos, kárörvendő vigyorral az arcán. – ekkor azonban hirtelen robajjal kivágódott az ajtó.  
- Mi ez a felhajtás? – a felügyelő tébolyodott arccal ordított, a meglepetten ácsorgó csapat felé.


End file.
